Des retrouvailles légendaires:
by Myu Kohana
Summary: Une histoire de retrouvaille amicale entre Mewtwo et Sacha. De l'aventure, de l'amitié et du divertissement pour les fans de Sacha, et en particulier de Mewtwo. Cette histoire existe aussi en anglais!
1. Chapter 1

_**Des retrouvailles légendaires:**_

_**Chapitre 1: Mewtwo à la recherche d'un vieil ami.**_

La pleine lune éclairait d'une douce lumière blanche les buildings d'une ville moderne. Celle qui émanait des fenêtres des bâtiments se mêlaient à la sobriété de la nuit. Une haute tour de dressait au milieu de la mégalopôle, structurée comme la tour de Tokyo, de plus petite taille. Une antenne s'étendait au sommet de ce bâtiment.

De là-haut, une silhouette familière se manifestait à chaque pleine lune. Sa forme semblait être celle d'un pokémon plutôt qu'un humain. Sa taille était impressionante, environ deux metttre de haut quand à sa corpulance, des bras longs et minces pendaient aux extremités de son abdomen. Ses jambes étaient assez larges et imposantes alors que son buste était de corpulence moyenne, avec une taille et un torse fins. Un genre de longue queue se balançait de haut en bas derrière son corps. Sa tête ressemblait à première vue à celle d'un chat: deux oreilles poitues se dressaient sur sa tête. Son nez, en revanche, cachait une fine bouche tellement discrète qu'elle en restait presque absente . Mais ses yeux violets aux reflets améthistes sous la lumière vive de la lune dévoila son identité: Mewtwo.

Ce pokémon créer à partir de l'ADN de son original, Mew, s'est réfugié dans un endroit plus mouvementé où il observera les hommes et leur quotidien. Mewtwo avait trouver un endroit comme celui-ci le temps qu'il trouve le milieu de vie qu'il lui correspondrait. Malheureusement, un tas de question trottaient dans son esprit: Comment le monde aurait-il bien pu finir s'il n'aurait pas rencontré Sacha? Qu'aurait-il fait sans son aide et celui de ses amis face à Giovanni?

Mewtwo ne savait toujours pas les réponses à ces questions. Maintenant qu'il savait qui il était, mais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait toujours mis àl'écart du monde, même s'il a pu échapper à des tas de malheurs. Il se rappelait de ses amis, Sacha en particulier, qui lui manquait. Le pokémon soupira profondement, repenssant à son lourd passé.

Il leva la tête pour observer la Lune. Il sourit légérement à la beauté pure de la Lune. Il rebaissa la tête, replongeant son esprit dans ses pensées.

Soudain, il releva brusquement la tête en pensant à lui-même:

_" Je... je devrais essayer de joindre Sacha par télépathie. Il me manque beaucoup, j'aimerais le revoir pour qu'il m'éclaire un peu plus sur mon chemin."_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mewtwo se concentra pour trouver les ondes cérébrales de son ami. Il sourit à lui-même lorsqu'il trouva rapidement ce dernier. Le pokémon prit timidement la parole:

_"Sacha? M'entends-tu?"_

Le jeune homme, de son côté, marchait tranquillement vers chez lui en compagnie de Pikachu, avant d'être interpellé par une voix familière. Hésitant à repondre, Sacha répondit:

" Oui... qui... qui est-ce? Où êtes-vous?"

_" Je ne suis pas près de toi, Sacha. Je suis Mewtwo. Te rapelles-tu de moi?"_

" Quoi?! Et comment je me rappelle! Comment vas-tu? Tu me manque!"

" _C'est la raison pourquoi je voudrais te voir, j'ai besoin de parler àquelqu'un envers qui j'ai confiance. Mais comme je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne de ce genre à part toi, je voudrais bien te voir et te parler directement."_

Le jeune homme resta perturbé. Il se rappelait de Mewtwo, il l'aimait comme l'un de ses amis. Sans hésiter, il répondit:

" Mewtwo, je t'avais promis que je serais toujours la pour toi. Je t'attends au Bourg Pallette vers le laboratoire du professeur Chen dès que tu arrive."

"_Je... je vais essayer de me débrouiller. Je te recontacterai lorque je suis à proximité. Comment puis-je te remercier? "_

" Tu es mon ami. Pas besoin de remerciement. Je suis là quand tu as besoin! Je vais devoir rentré, ma maman va me disputer. Saches que je suis pressé à l'idée de te revoir, mon Mewtwo!"

_" Moi aussi, Sacha. Je comprends! Bon courage, et à bientôt... Merci."_

La connexion fut interromput quelques secondes après. Mewtwo resta quelques instants confus:

_" Mon... Mewtwo... "_

Il secoua la tête dans la confusion, puis se dirigea en volant dans la région Kanto où son ami Sacha l'attends les bras ouverts. Mewtwo se retourna une dernière fois pour voir la pleine lune se refletter dans la mer entournat la ville, puis repris son chemin dans les airs carressé par la lumière douce de la lune.


	2. Chapter 2

**Retrouvailles Légendaires**

**Chapitre 2: Bienvenu à la maison**

Mewtwo volait vers la ville où vivait Sacha. Ce long voyage l'épuisait . Comme le jour commençait à peine à se coucher , il décida de se reposer. Le Pokémon psychique se posant sur un gratte ciel en plein cœur de la région de Kanto. Il voulait être en pleine forme pour retrouver son ami . Il soupira, sentant ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes . Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps, Sacha était levé. Il était huit heures du matin. Le garçon était assis à la table de la cuisine, prenant son petit déjeuner avec son ami Pikachu. Ils mangeaient en s'échangeant quelques sourires. Vingt minutes plus tard, Ash et son ami avaient fini de se préparer et se tenirent prêt à trouver leur ami sur leur point de rencontre.

Un peu plus loin, Mewtwo se réveilla à son tour. Il ouvrit les yeux et gémit, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Le Pokémon se leva lentement, encore un peu endormi. Il marcha un peu d'un pas lourd sur le toit , en se frottant les yeux . Tout à coup, Mewtwo se rendit compte qu'il était un peu en retard pour son rendez-vous.

"Oh ... J'ai perdu trop de temps! ... Je dois ... J'arrive, Sacha!"

Après s'être parlé à lui-même, il continua son chemin vers le laboratoire du professeur Chen, qui était maintenant très proche.

Pour sa part, Sacha était toujours avec Pikachu, qui jouait avec d'autres Pokémon en face du laboratoire. Le garçon se mit à rire avec eux, amusé par la naïveté de ces Pokémons . Ash a releva la tête pour profiter du soleil, en attendant le retour de son vieil ami.

Soudain, le garçon a vu quelque chose de plus dans le ciel.

"Oh ... c'est probablement un avion ..." dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Malheureusement pour lui, il eu tort. La chose volant peu à peu pris forme, forma familière au jeune dresseur Pokémon. Les yeux de Sacha s' élargirent de surprise et de joie quand il pu distinguer la forme de son ami Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo! Je suis tellement contente de te voir!"

Les Pokemon tourna la tête, interpelé par le son de son nom . Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Sacha et se précipita vers le sol.

Lorsque Mewtwo est arrivé près de Sacha, il se sentit basculé vers l'arrière. En effet, lors de de l'arrivée du Pokémon, le jeune garçon a bondi sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Quand Mewtwo a réalisa qu'il avait été accueilli par une accolade à perdre l'équilibre et jusqu'en tomber sur le sol, il regarda le groupe de personnes affalé sur son abdomen.

"Merci pour l'acceuil, je suis si heureux de vous voir tous! ... Mais pourriez-vous me laisser en place? Vous avez juste réussit à me broyer les côtes!"

- "Excuses-nous, Mewtwo! ... Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter!"

Le petit groupe se releva, suivi par Mewtwo, qui eut aussitôt droit à une deuxième accollade de Sacha . Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Il voulait confier tout ce qu'il pèsait sur son cœur. Ash est une sorte de confident, mais également un ami pour relâcha son emprise, souria à Mewtwo , souriant à son tour. Le jeune homme prit la main de Mewtwo , puis dit:

"Nous allons aller à la maisonNe t'inquiètes pas! Ma maman nous attends ! Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre! Ok?"

"-Eh bien ... Je suis un peu gêné, mais je vous fais confiance, je te suis!"

Les deux amis se sourirent à nouveau, puis partir en direction de la maison de Ash, qui ramassa Pikachu et le mit sur son épaule . Mewtwo était heureux, mais ... Comment et quand pourra-t-il expliquer sa situation de Sacha? Cacherait-il un secret?

La suite à suivre!


	3. Chapter 3

**Retrouvailles légendaires**

**Chapitre 3: Des prrésentations difficiles**

Sacha tenait la main imposante de Mewtwo sans relâche, le guidant vers sa maison. Le garçon sourit joyeusement. Soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement. Mewtwo poursuivit sa marche et a été tiré en arrière par la main de son ami. Il se retourna pour voir Sacha ,qui leva les yeux , le regard vide durant quelques secondes. Le Pokémon était mal à l'aise. Il a décidé de prendre la parole, inquiet:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sacha? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

La réponse du jeune adolescent retentit directement.

"Hein? Oh Non, ce n'est rien! J'hésitait à te demander ... Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu manges habituellement?"

"- Seulement pour ça! Ne me fais plus un coup pareil s'il te plaît! J'ai eu peur! Manger ... Tu sais, je ne mange pas beaucoup ... Je mange toujours des fruits que je trouve autour de moi dans la forêt ou sur les arbres. Je n'ai jamais été capable de prendre soin de ma propre nourriture, donc, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre ... "

"-Oh ... Mais comme je dis toujours: Après l'effort, le réconfort! Je vais te présenter à ma mère, elle fait sa fameuse pizza royale. Je te jure que tu n'en prendras pas qu'une seule part!"

"-Pi ...Pizza? C'est quoi? Mais ... je ne veux pas déranger ta mère ... J'ai aussi peur de sa réaction quand elle va me voir!"

Le garçon secoua la tête et répondit:

"Une pizza! Tout le monde l'aime, même Pikachu! Et n'ayez pas peur à ce sujet! Ça va être bien!"

Pikachu hocha la tête. Ses yeux brillaient à l'idée de manger cette chose délicieuse!

"Oh ... eh bien ... je te suis..."conclua Mewtwo, hésitant.

Sacha reprit la main de Mewtwo poursuivant le chemin une dernière fois.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la petite troupe arriva devant la maison de la jeune entraîneur. Mewtwo sentait son cœur battre à grande vitesse.

Soudain, la voix de Délia, la mère de Ash résonna:

"Mon petit lapin? Est-ce que c'est toi?"

"-"_Mon petit lapin"_? C'est mignon! "Taquina Mewtwo.

Sacha rougit et jeta un regard noir sur Mewtwo:

"Ce n'est pas drôle!" Il grogna. "Oui ... Maman, c'est moi ..." Ash a déclaré, honteux.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Délia est apparu ,souriante . Elle sortit de sa phase d'exentricité pour faire place à une phase d'anxiété. Il eut un long silence, brisé par la voix hésitante de Sacha.

"Maman, je te présente ... mon ami ... Mewtwo ... Il peut rester?"

"... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce que ce Pokémon? Alalalala! Il ... il ne mord pas? Je suis allergique au gros chat mutant!"

"-"_Gros Chat Mutant_"? On ne me l'a jamais faite celle-là..." réagissa Mewtwo en rougissant.

"-En plus de cela, il parle dans ma tête! Un gros chat mutant psychique!"

"-Maman! Stop! Je m'explique!"

La jeune femme sortit de son délire, soupira, puis écouta sagement l'histoire de l'amitié entre Ash et Mewtwo du début à aujourd'hui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la mère de Ash se sentait mal en face de Mewtwo. Elle tourna la tête en face de lui. Mewtwo fut surpris et gêné. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, suivi par une main tendue au Pokémon. Mewtwo grimaça à nouveau. La jeune femme le regarda et lui dit:

"Mewtwo, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dis à ton sujet. Tu es le bienvenu ici! Sacha, va chauffer le four, le temps que je fasse visiter la maison à notre nouveau résident!"

"-Immédiatement maman! Mewtwo, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bien maintenant, elle entrent souvent dans ce genre de réaction!"

-''Ne me laisse pas..." chuchotta Mewtwo à Sacha.

Sacha lui lança un clein d'oeil pour le rassuré. Mewtwo repris aussitôt la parole.

"Je ne voudrais pas déranger!"

"-Oublies ça ... Allez, je vais te montrer notre maison."

Sur ces paroles, elle s'arrêta, fixant Mewtwo. Il se sentait très embarrassé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Soudain, la jeune femme parla à nouveau:

"-Vous avez de beaux yeux. Laisse-moi deviner, Tu es de type Psy?"

"Oh ... Vraiment? Merci ... Oui." répondit-il, rouge de honte.

-"Je suis accro à Pokémon de ton type, j'espère te connaître plus! Allons-y!"

Mewtwo basculé en avant, entraîné par le bras pour entrer dans la salle.

Enfin, plus de peur que de mal. Après quelques minutes de visites et de cuisine pour Sacha, Delia, Sacha, Pikachu et Mewtwo prirent place autour de la table de cuisine, prêt à manger.

Comment va se passer ce premier repas? Est-ce que Mewtwo pourra s'exprimer auprès de Ash durant cette soirée? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver?

La suite à suivre!


	4. Chapter 4

**Retrouvailles Legendaires**

**Chapitre 4: Une soirée pas comme les autres.**

La visite de la maison du jeune Ash se faisait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Délia se préoccupait du confort du nouveau pensionnaire pendant que son fils finissait de préparer le dîner. Mewtwo, lui, suivait sans un mot la visite guidée de la mère poule. Il admirait ses nouveaux appartement, émerveillé à l'idée que quelqun prennent soin de lui à ce point. Malgrès sa phase d'admiration de son environnement, il n'eut pas prononcé un mot depuis le début, écoutant les commentaires intentionnés de Dayla.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, quand la voix de Ash résonna à l'étage:

"Maman? Le dîner est prêt..."

-" On arrive !''

La maman du jeune adolescent dcendit, suivi de Mewtwo, discret comme si personne d'autre n'était présent dans cette maison. Peu de temps après, le repas était posé sur la table de cuisine en bois. Ce repas était une pizza royale faite maison par les petits soins de la maman de Ash. Le jeune garçon regarda Mewtwo , qui le regarda à son tour. Il lui fit un clein d'oeil, signe de se détendre. Le pokémon hocha la tête lentement. Dayla prit enfin la parole:

-"Ash, veux-tu servir le repas à notre invité? J'ai oublié de préparer le desser!"

-Bien sûr maman..."

Dès que sa maman fut partis, Ash pris les trois assiettes et les rempit de deux parts de la pizza. Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un petit rire quand il vit Mewtwo fixer attentivement son assiette.

-"Hé Mewtwo! Il y a un soucis?"

Le Pokémon fut interromput de sa phase observatrice, puis répondit:

-"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce... truc. Je prends mes précautions vois-tu."

Ash commença à rire aux éclats.

-"Ce n'est pas drôle! Je n'y peut rien!

- Si, tu es tellement marrant à voir! Un Pokémon aussi fort que toi hésitant à manger quelque chose..."

Il rigolait de plus en plus fort, malgrè la voix télépathique de Mewtwo qui s'élevait de plus belle. Environ cinq minutes de brouhaha se fut écoulée quand le pokémon se décida enfin de goûter. Ash le fixait, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mewtwo se recula dans son dossier de chaise, les yeux brillants de joie.

-"C'est la meilleure chose du monde... "

Ash sourit, lui répondant que la pizza de sa maman était connue et appréciée dans tout le quartier. Mewtwo acquiessa puis continua de manger accompagné de Ash et sa maman qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Mewtwo semblait être fatigué. Il laissa échapper un petit baillement discret, même si Ash l'avait remarqué. Il vu aussi que le Pokémon ne semblait pas très à l'aise en ce moment même. Le jeune garçon décidé donc de réagir.

"-Maman, je me sens fatigué, puis-je aller montrer où est ma chambre à Mewtwo? Il devra dormir à côté de moi et Pikachu. Je vais installer le lit de la chambre d'ami."

-Oui, sans problème mon chéri, bonne nuit à vous trois!"

-Merci Madame, merci pour tout." répondit Mewtwon d'un ton gêné.

-Ne me remercie pas, je suis la si vous avez besoin! A demain!" conclu a-t-elle en souriant.

Ash monta les escaliers à petite foulée, Pikachu dans ses bras, suivis par le pokémon clone, qui montait les marches d'un pas lourd. Arrivés en haut, Mewtwo suivi son ami jusuqe sa chambre, il y entra puis s'écroula de fatigue sur le tapis à l'entrée de sa porte. Ash se retourna brusquement au bruit de l'impactsurr son plancher.

"-Mewtwo! Mewtwo!"

Ash se précipita vers son ami, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se calma petit a petit lorqu'il se rendit compte que Mewtwo était juste endormi. Le jeune garçon et son Pikachu lachèrent un soupir de commencèrent à essayer de transporter Mewtwo dans son lit. Il y avait un inconvenient: Le pokémon mesurait deux mètres et pesait près de 120 kilogrammes. Plusieurs tentatives fut tentées de la part des deux amis, mais Mewtwo ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Bon, je vais devoir le réveillé... j'espère ne pas le brusquer..."

Ash soupira profondément, puis commença à appeller doucement son ami Pokémon à l'aide de Pikachu, qui le caressait doucement. Soudain, le Pokémon fut réveillé en sursaut, ses grands yeux violets améthistes s'ouvrirent aussitôt, son coeur battait à tout allure.

Le jeune garçon et Pikachu se dressaient devant lui, le fixant avec insistance. Mewtwo se calma, reprenant ses esprits en relachant son souffle. Il les regardaient, un peu honteux de lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire.

-"Quoi?" dit-il, embarrassé.

-Excuse-nous de t'avoir embêter et couper dans ton sommeil. Nous avons essayé de te porter jusque ton lit, mais malheureusement, nous n'avions pas réussi à te faire bouger. Du coup, j'ai préférer te réveillé doucement. Je ne pensais pas te brusquer..."

-"Oh vraiment? Je suis désolé. Je ne sens plus mes jambes et mes paupières se ferment toutes seules. Je vais me lever et m' Ash. Et Pikachu, bien évidemment. répondit Mewtwo en jetant un clein d'oeil.

"-Pas de problème mon ami. Passe une bonne nuit, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à côté de toi. Bonne nuit Pikachu, bonne nuit Mewtwo."

C'est sur ces belles paroles que les trois amis s'endormirent profondément.

La nuit était noir, la lune brillait de milles éclats au-dessus de la ville du vent frappait contre les arbres et les volets des habitations claquaient de plus belle accompagnée d'une averse de pluie printanière . Le jeune Ash dormait dans son lit auprès de Pikachu. Soudain, un bruit sourd et violent interpela le dresseur et son Pokémon qui allumèrent la lumière en sursaut. Il regardèrent dans la chambre, mais il y manquait quelque chose, où plutôt... quelqu'un.

- Oh non, Pikachu, Mewtwo à disparu! Ou es-t-il? Mewtwo?"

Le garçon chercha dans la maison et se précipita aussitôt dehors, accompagné de son fidèle Pokémon. La voix d'Ash faisait écho dans toute la rue, appelant Mewtwo sans relâche, sans jamais aucune réponse. Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient fortement sur le sol goudroné, piétinée par les pas précipité de Ash. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et trempé. Il reprit son calme et repartit désespérément à la recherche de son ami. Sa course fut arrêtée par un ombre diforme qui reposait sur le sol. Il s'approcha avec Pikachu, pour mieux distingué ce qu'était cette chose. A sa plus grande crainte, la silhouette pris forme au fur et à mesure que Ash avançait, puis put distingué qui était sur le sol mouillé: son ami Mewtwo, agonisant.

Le jeune garçon se précipita vers lui, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Mewtwo gémissait de douleur, le jeune garçon vit les profondes blessures qui gisaient sur le corps du Pokémon.

-"Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'emmener au centre Pokémon! Je connais bien l'infirmière Joëlle, elle saura quoi te faire."

-"Je... Ah! Je ne ... veux pas que les hu...mains me... m'aide... ni me ... découvre..."

-"Il n'y a pas le choix. Mewtwo, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu as vu ton état?!" insista Ash d'un ton de colère mêlé à de la panique.

"- Je ... te fais confiance..."

Mewtwo sombra dans le sommeil, gémissant. Ash mis sa veste humie sur son ami. Il sortit rapidement son portable pour joindre le centre Pokémon.

-"Infirmière Joëlle, je suis Ash Ketchum. J'aurais besoin de vos services au plus vite. Mon ami Pokémon à été grièvement bléssé pour une raison inconnue. Je l'ai retrouvé dans la rue en pleine nuit. S'il vous plaît, aidez le. Nous sommes sur la place principale de la ville. Merci beaucoup."

-Ne vous inquiètez pas, mes services arrivent dans mons de cinq minutes, à tout de suite.

Comment va se passer cette histoire? Que s'est-il passé pour que Mewtwo ait ainsi fuit ? Pourquoi est-il blessé? Va-t-il rester en vie?

La suite au prochain chapitre!


	5. Chapter 5

**Retrouvailles légendaires:**

**Chapitre 5: Révélation fatales.**

La pluie avait cessé de tomber. Le vent de souffler. Les crissement des pneus d'une ambulance résonnait sur la route humide mélés aux retentissement incessant de la sirène . Arrivé au centre Pokémon, Ash et Pikachu sortirent de l'ambulance suivit de Mewtwo, sombrant dans un profond sommeil. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la salle d'analyse lorsqu'une femme au cheveux rose blouclée en tenue d'infirmière interpela Ash.

- Bonjour, Ash. Je suis l'infirmière Joëlle de ce centre Poké -vous me suivre je vous prie? L'accès à cette salle est interdit. J'aurais besoin d'information sur votre Pokémon."

Ash acquiessa faiblement la tête, puis suivit l'infirmière jusque son bureau.

Ils prirent place autour d'un table. La jeune femme sortit des dossier, un stylo et leva la tête vers Ash en s'asseillanl:

-Jeune homme, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé? Le nom, le type et le lien entre vous et ce Pokémon."

-" Vous n'allez peut-être ne pas me croire, mais ce Pokémon est... Mewtwo."

La jeune femme ecarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-''Mewtwo? Le clone de Mew?""

-''C'est bien lui."

-"Je... je vois. Poursuivez."

-"C'est un très bon ami, il vit solitaire. Il n'aime pas être dirigé. Mewtwo eest très proche des Pokémon qui l'entour. Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peux seulement dire que j'ai été réveillé dans la nuit par un bruit sourd venant de dehors. J'ai allumé la lumière et Mewtwo n'était plus là. J'avais décider de l'abriter quelque temps. Il avait besoin de companie. Peu importe. Je l'ai retrouver dehors sous la pluie, dans la rue, blessé."

Les yeux de Ash brillait, plein de larme de confusion. Pikachu réconforta son dresseur. L'inirmière Joëlle regardait le jeune dresseur tomber en sanglot et pris la parole.

-"Ash, je vous promet de ne parler de lui à personne, ne vous inquietez pas, il survivra."

Elle lui sourit, lorqu'elle fit interromput par une naméouie, qui la dirigea vers la salle d'examen ou se trouvait Mewtwo. Elle se retourna en faisant signe à Ash et Pikachu de venir. Ils se levèrent en direction de la salle. Le jeune garçon suivit l'infirmière qui s'asseilla sur une chaise près de Mewtwo. Un masque respiratoire était posé sur le visage du pokémon endormi. Le jeune homme se sentait coupable. Il avançait lentement vers un autre siège, attendant des explications de l'infirmière.

Elle finit d'écrire son rapport, puis releva les yeux vers le jeune garçon. Elle semblait confuse.

-"Nous avons fait le necessaire. Il survivra. Malheureusement, il risque d'avoir des troubles de mémoires. Il à sur-exploité sa capacité psychique en un seul coup. Une quantité trop importante lors d'un combat peut être nuisible, et donc aboutir à ces conséquences. Il sera le même, mais avec moins de souvenirs. Nous espérons trouver une explication à son état. Je dois aller voir un autre patient, je serai de retour dans une demi-heure. "

Elle se leva, passa devant le jeune homme, désespéré. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, en lui souriant.

-''Ne vous inquiétez pas, ca ira."

-"M...Merci."

Elle s'éloigna. Le jeune homme regardait Mewtwo endormi. Le cardiogramme fonctionnait, les ''bips'' résonnaient dans la salle. Soudain, la queue de Mewtwo se balança en bas du lit. Ash se précipita près de lui suivit de Pikachu. Ils regardait le visage de leur ami. Les yeux de Mewtwo s'ouvrirent lentement. Son regard était vide. Sa vision floue. Il put distingué le visage de ses deux compagnons un peu plus nettement au fur et à mesure. Il leur sourit doucement. Les deux amis sourièrent de joie en retour.

-''Mewtwo, j'ai eu tellement peur. Que t'ai-t-il arrivé? "

-"Ash, je ... je ne sais pas. Je.. te dois des... explications..."

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Ash en tenant la main de son ami.

-'' J'ai été réveillé par un flash blanc... Il émanait de la fenêtre de ta chambre. J'ai décider de sortir pour ...voir ce qu'il se passait. Quelque chose m'a attaquer de dos, je me suis écroulé sur le sol. Un homme s'est approché de moi. Pour me défendre, j'ai utilisé mes capactés psychiques pour les repoussés. Malheureusement, je n'ai que réussit à m'affaiblir encore plus. Un autre homme... s'est approché de moi... je me souviens avoir vu qu'il... portait une blouse blanche. Il tenait... une seringle de picure... Il m'a prélevé un peu de mon sang, m'affaiblissant fortement. Ma vue se troublait, il m'avait blesser avant de repartir. Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient, ni pourquoi... ils me voulais du mal... Le scientifiques est partit le dernier, je me souviens des mots qu'il avait prononcé en me regardant... Même si je ne suis pas ... capable de dire exactement ce qu"ils étaient vraiment..."

-" Mewtwo... je ... suis désolé... Ils paieront... Dis-moi, quels sont ces mots?"

-"Et bien... " Ton ADN sera utile pour recréer un clone parfait de toi. Un nouveau Mewtwo, plus fort que l'original." Ses... paroles me ... rendent perdu ."

-"Je ne comprend pas, mais je vais rendre visite au professeur Chen demain dès l'aube. Je vais faire payer ce que tu as subit. Je resterai à tes côtés." Ash serra Mewtwo dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon releva la tête. Mewtwo et Pikachu s'était endormi. Ash les regarda et souria. Il prit place sur un fauteuil et dormi à son tour, la tête pleine de problèmes.

Ash va-t-il pourvoir protéger Mewtwo? Et Mewtwo, aurait-il d'autre révélations importants à avoué à son ami?

La suite, à suivre :)


End file.
